A New Year
by BTRCarlosFan333
Summary: A one shot about Carlos and Stephanie... They guys are having a new year's party on the beach, and Carlos and Stephanie have some time to spend together..  Please read and review


**So I wrote this story last year, and I just forgot to post it... forgetful me XD **

**A Stephanie and Carlos one shot **

**Enjoy **

It was New Year's Eve and everyone was at the beach, awaiting the new year. James had suggested and planned the party, so of coarse it would be talked about for months on end. He was their with his girlfriend Muffy, who had started dating him after he transformed out of his _vampiery _state. Kendall was their with Jo (of course), Logan had taken Camille, who were still in the on- and- of stage, which left Carlos to take Stephanie.

Carlos _really _liked Stephanie. She was beautiful, her smile was flawliss, the way her hair flowed down her back reminded him of the oceans waves. But it wasn't just her looks that appeailed to him, it was her personality. She had a uniqueness that he almost couldn't explain, but if he had to pin-point it, the standout would have to go to her kooky nature. Stephanie like zombies, horror movies, ghosts; things that had to do with unnatural. She also liked dancing, walking in the park, watching movies; other things that most people enjoyed.

Stephanie also liked Carlos. His reckless distrustion and care-free nature caught her attention at once. When she saw him in the lobby searching for the the Palmwoods ghost she couldn't help but smile and wave. He was always in a good mood; enerjetic. Carlos was someone that Stephanie found alluring, not that she had ever told him that. Their relationship status was just friends, even though they both fancied eachother.

"Having a good time?" a voice asked Stephanie as she walked over to the edge of the water. She turned around to see Carlos smiling and holding out a cup, intently for her. Grabing the cup she smiled back at him.

"Yeah this is an awsome party, and thanks" she drank the liquid without questioning what it was, it tasted like coke, but it could have been something else.

"No problem, so why did you come down here if this is such an awsome party?" Carlos wondered, taking a step closer to Stephanie.

"I was just thinking..." she said in lumionus voice.

"About...?" he wonderd.

"Stuff..." she answered.

Carlos smiled and nodged her with his hand, "Come on, what were you thinking about?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, tell me. I promise that if it's something secret I wont tell anyone," Carlos pledged

"Well it's about someone..." Stephanie was thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see her cheeks turn a slight shade darker.

"Who?" he asked. She thought she heard his voice tighten but she couldn't be positive.

"...Um," she hesitated.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice boomed from behind. Starteld by the loud voice Stephanie splashed herself with the soda. The voice belonged to Kendall who was now only feet away from them. Not realizing what he had done to her he anounced "Only thirty minutes till the new year! whoa!" Kendall through his hands in the air and made a stange motion.

"Okay then Kendall, that's great to know," Carlos said, his tone irritated. Kendall walked away and he turned back to Stephaine. "I'm so sorry he did that." he said as he took the cup from her. Stephanie held out her shirt to examin her new stain.

"No it's my fault," she soothed, even thought she was still upset that her shirt was ruined.

"Well you can't wear that for the rest of the night," Carlos protested.

"But I don't have anything else to change into," she pointed out.

That made Carlos stop and think, "Well you're wearing an undershirt right?"

"Yeah but I-" then she groaned "No, I'm not. I was earlier but I took it off when I changed for the party"

"O-oh," he stammered, "Well, you can barrow my sweatshirt then."

Stephanie didn't reply, she just started at him, her thoughts going haywire. _Ohmigosh! He just said I could barrow his sweatshirt! Does this mean he likes me? No, he's just trying to be helpful. But would he leand it to just anyone? Maybe he would- no, that would be weird. Why is he so cute? I bet he has ha-_

"Stephaine?" She snapped out of her ranting thoughts when he said her name. "Is anyone home?" he asked as he waved his hands infront of her face.

Stephanie laughed lightly, "Yeah someones home, and... um, sure I'll barrow your sweatshirt." she voice getting shaky at the end of her sentence, her cheeks turning red again.

"Cool," he said simply, grabing her arm with his unocupied hand, "Come on."

"Were are we going?" she asked, honsetly currious.

"Well I don't think you want to change out here..." he hinted.

"Oh yeah," she muffeled out, her already rosy cheeks deepening in color.

After they went back to the party to set down the now empty lead her over to an unoccupied area of the beach behind a pile of driftwood. She was careful not to step on any pointed pieces of wood, having left her shoes near the fire at the party. When they were safly way from all watching eyes, Carlos pried himself of his sweatshirt and handed it to Stephanie.

"I'll... um, wait over here till your, um, finished," He stuttered out of his mouth. He turned away from her quickly and hurled over one of the logs. Stephanie stood there for a few moments, expecting it would take a few seconds before he was safly away. When she thought it was safe, she shead herself of her shirt and placed it on a log next to her. She grabbed Carlos's sweatshirt slowly, still shocked that he had let her barrow it, and then pulled it over her head. Stephanie inhaled the scent, wanting to remember this moment. The aroma was intoxicating; it smelled just like him. Her head was swimming with the flavor of sea-water, cologne, and a smokey twist of burnt wood. She placed her hand on the log Carlos had hoped over to keep herself from falling over. She took numerious deep breaths, trying to clear her head, and when she felt steady enought to move she jumped over the log and started to search for Carlos.

She saw him siting a few logs over, his back to her. Trying to manuver herself over the drifted peices of wood, she extened her arms- as if on a balance beam- and started to make her way over to him. Stephanie stoped when she reached the end of her log, it was leaning ontop of another and she was about to step down until she saw that it was decomposed and had pointed pieces that _scream _painful. She looked to her side and saw a smother log that lead into the ocean. Knowing that water was better than the sharp wood, she turned to walk into the water. A small squeal escaped her lips when she placed her foot in the water. It was _freezing! _Her fanit noise was aparently loud enough for Carlos to hear because he turned his head in the derection of the sound.

"Stephanie?" He called.

She didn't answer, she just scampered out of the water as fast as she could, propeling herself on to the first log that she could reach. It was as if Carlos was a poof of smoke, one minute he was siting down awaiting Stephanie's arival, the next he was standing infront of her with a strange look on his face.

"Why did you just get into the water?" his voice disapproving.

"Because it was either that or I pain my feet with splinters," she explained.

"Oh, I thought you got in the water because you _wanted _to," Carlos stated.

"I probably _would _do that, under different cercomstances. If I wasn't scared of getting your sweatshirt wet, if they water wasn't thirty degress below zero, and if didn't do it by myslef."

Carlos gave her a grin, "Well then maybe one day we should come back here when it _isn't _cold and jump in."

"You do that with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, I think it would be fun." his smile widened and he continued "I actually jumped into the water when I was on vacation with my family in Florida once, it was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was seven and I thought I saw a shark so I'm like 'SHARK!' and then jumped in." They both laughed and Stephanie imagened a seven year old Carlos runing in the water after a shark. She had to admit she could see that happening.

Carlos held out his hand and Stephanie took it without a thought. She didn't know where they were going but she didn't care, as long as she was with Carlos she didn't mind. In a small corner of her mind she wondered if they were going back to the party but he didn't lead her in that direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he lead her further down the beach.

"I don't know," Carlos answered truthfully. He looked over to see her face when she didn't respond. She had her lips perced and was looking strate ahead. "Don't worry," he laughed, "I'm not some freaky vampire about to suck your blood."

Stephanie laughed with him, but still didn't make another comment. Not to long after Carlos made his vampire remark, they found a boulder that was standing in the middle of the beach. They decided to sit next to it, not wanting to stray_ to far _from their party group.

"So..." Stephanie said, trying to think of a subject that would strike a conversation.

"So.." Carlos echoed in the same tone. They both didn't say anything, they just started into each others eyes.

"What were you going to say to me before Kendall interupted us?" Carlos asked suddenly. Stephanie shifted her body so her legs were pressed agaisnt her chest, averting her eyes from his. She wrapped her ams around her legs and didn't answer him. "You were going to tell me somthing about someone."

"Yeah, I was," Stephanie muttered.

"Well who was it?" he pressed.

"You," she admitted, still keeping her eyes away from him.

"Me?" Carlos questioned, wondering if he hear her right.

"Yes you" she said again.

He didn't respond for a moment, and Stephanie didn't want to look up to see his face.

"_What about _me?" he finally asked, no real emotion in his voice.

Stephanie streached out of her clutched postion and looked Carlos dead in the eyes.

"I love you Carlos, I really love you" She didn't know what to expect after she said the faithful words, she just held her breath waiting for his reation. Carlos grabed her around her back and gave her a tight scure hug.

"You don't know how long I've waited to here those words," he breathed, squeaking her tighter.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked, trying to breath as Carlos crushed her chest in his air tight hug.

Carlos let go of her, his chocolate eyes smoldering even in the dark. "Stephanie, I've loved you ever scence we meet. I've been waiting forever to hear that you feel the same way for me, as I do for you."

"You really love me?"

"Yes Stephanie, I love you." His voice was veltit, and nothing but believable.

Stephanie leaned her head on his iner shoulder, letting his word sink into brain and heart. _He really does love me. All of my doubts were for nothing. He as loved me ever sence he met me. Carlos. Garcia. Love. Me._

"Steph?" Carlos asked after an uncounted moment in history "how much do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything else in the world. As corny as it sounds, it's true." She sighed, and wished there words to discride the way she felt about Carlos. "And scence I answered that question, will you answer this? Why do you love me?"

"_Why_?" he asked ludicrusly, as if it were blatintly obvious. She nodded, really wanting an answer. "Stephanie you are the most amazing person I know. Who couldn't love you? You make everthing interesting, exciting, enjoyable. I'm always on my toes awaiting your next move because your so unpredicable, and that's something I love."

Stephanies heart swelled up again, she never thought of herself as _amazing_, least of all _interseting_, but every one of his words came from his heart and it was imposible to think other wise.

"Will you answer one more question?" Carlos asked.

"Of coarse," she replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

Stephanies eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, without vocalizing her answer she leaned in, her lips pausing centimeters from his. Both of their heart were pummping, waiting for each other to close the gap. Stephanie resisted the urge to lean closer, after all, _he _had asked his he could kiss _her_. Finally he leaned closer, thier lips lightly brushing agaisnt eachothers. Althought it was soft, when they pulled apart they were both breathless.

"That was... wow..." Stephanie was lost for words as to what that felt like.

Carlos seemed to agree because all he was able to say was "Yeah..."

"Kiss me again?" Stephanie asked suductivly.

"Another thing I've been waiting for you to say," Carlos murmurd, and then lean in to kiss again, this time without hesitating. The kiss was not a innocent as the first. Carlos pressed harder and Stephanie responded by locking her arms around his neck, refusing to let his go. When they pulled apart for air they paused, hearing a fait sound of shouting.

They realized what this ment and smiles played aross both of thier faces

"Happy New Year," they whispered in unison. Instead of kissing each other again, they wrapped their arms around eachother and whispered "I loved you."

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say :) **


End file.
